Ted Black
by Soyann
Summary: Il est temps pour le jeune Teddy de devenir un homme et de prendre des décisions.


**Ted Black**

« J'ai décidé de reprendre le nom des Black, » annonça-t-il simplement, durant un repas de famille chez son parrain, Harry Potter, juste avant de partir.

La nouvelle fut reçue tel un couperet. Le silence s'était abattu sur la pièce qui débordait pourtant de vie et chacun fixait Teddy comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Ron Weasley.

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, » affirma Teddy d'une voix ferme. « Je vais le faire. Je vous informais seulement. »

« Mais c'est totalement stupide ! » continua pourtant le rouquin. Il se tourna vers sa femme. « Hermione, dis-lui à quel point c'est stupide ! »

Mais loin de lui prêter main forte, celle-ci se contenta de détourner la tête d'un air gêné. Elle semblait vouloir à éviter son regard à tout prix.

Et alors Ronald Weasley commença à se disputer avec sa femme sur à quel point il trouvait inadmissible qu'elle ne lui dise pas ce genre de chose. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Hermione semblait parfaitement au courant.

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter s'était rapproché de son filleul et l'avait regardé avec inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Ça risque d'être difficile. »

Ted opina avec énergie. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. Et puis, j'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Hermione, ça peut se faire très facilement, je suis un des derniers descendants des Black. »

« Teddy, je te soutiendrais si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, mais… L'opinion publique ne pourra pas l'accepter. La Maison des Black est tombée en disgrâce. Ce nom est mal vu de nos jours. »

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de l'opinion publique, » s'indigna le jeune garçon en haussant la voix, s'attirant toute l'attention de la famille Potter qui jusque-là se tenait en retrait.

James Potter, plus particulièrement, semblait prêt à vouloir intervenir. Depuis toujours, les deux garçons avaient étés proches et plus le temps passait, plus cela se renforçait. Même les séparations qu'induisait leur différences d'âge n'y pouvaient rien.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent. « Tu t'en fiches peut-être maintenant, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera dans quelques mois, quand les gens ne cesseront d'en parler et que tu seras la personne qu'on reconnaîtra comme le fou qui voulait être un Black ? »

Teddy eut un rire amer. « C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Je suis un fou selon toi ? »

« Pas du tout ! Mais j'ai connu la célébrité et je te garantis que ce n'est pas quelque chose de plaisant. »

« Mais je suis déjà célèbre ! » Protesta Teddy. « Je suis ton filleul et mes parents étaient des héros de guerre ! »

« Mais... »

« Non ! » L'interrompit-il. « Mon choix est déjà fait. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Au revoir, Harry. »

Et il avait transplanné.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la nouvelle faisait la une des journaux et était sur toutes les bouches.

Tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du gamin, tout juste diplômé de Poudlard. Si certains s'en fichait comme de leur première chaussette, d'autres encore spéculaient.

Là encore, on trouvait différents types de réactions. Il y avait ceux qui envisageaient ça comme l'avantage que cela représentait. C'était surtout des familles de Sang Pur qui avait perdu de leur influence – et de leur argent – suite à la guerre. Car si le nom des Black était mal vu, il n'en restait pas moins synonyme de puissance et de richesse. Car Ted, en acceptant de reprendre ce nom, n'avait pas simplement changé un mot sur le papier. Il s'était ouvert l'héritage des Black qui lui revenait de droit et qui avait été gelé à la demande d'Harry Potter qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Et puis il y avait ceux qui voyaient ça comme un mauvais présage. Les Black étaient mauvais, c'était écrit sur le papier. Ils pratiquaient la magie noire et ils avaient pris la Marque des Ténèbres durant la guerre comme Bellatrix Lestrange, ils étaient devenus fous comme Sirius Black, ils étaient méprisables comme Narcissa Malefoy ou encore critiqués comme Andromeda Tonks. Pour ceux-là, la volonté de Teddy ne faisait que se condamner à arpenter le sinistre chemin de ses ancêtres et cela en faisait un paria.

Pourtant c'était absurde. Il était un Black bien avant d'en avoir revendiqué le nom et personne n'était jamais venu lui en tenir rigueur.

Malgré ça, Teddy faisait face avec courage et fierté. Il envoyait promener ceux qui voulaient profiter de lui et ignorait les autres.

Il faisait front avec la famille Potter qui, comme promis, l'avait soutenu. La famille Weasley également, avec néanmoins plus de réserve. Sa grand-mère, elle, lui changeait les idées, mais surtout, le regardait avec tellement de fierté qu'il ne parvenait pas à regretter sa décision. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qui la touchait beaucoup.


End file.
